


Гарри, я твой дед

by WTF_Gelbus_2019



Series: G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gelbus_2019
Summary: вдохновлено заявкой "Гарри живёт с Альбусом и Геллертом как любимый внук"





	Гарри, я твой дед

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено заявкой "Гарри живёт с Альбусом и Геллертом как любимый внук"

Гарри часто думал, что видел в жизни гораздо больше, чем среднестатистический ученик Хогвартса. И даже больше, чем из ряда вон выходящий ученик Гриффиндора. Но каждый раз, когда Дамблдор приглашал его в свой кабинет, там находилось, чему удивиться. Кажется, в первый раз это была самовозгорающаяся птица, но теперь они с Фоуксом были уже знакомы. Вот и теперь глаза директора блестели, не предвещая ничего заурядного.

— Видишь этот шкаф? — Дамблдор как будто немного волновался, что было на него не похоже.

— Там боггарт?

Дамблдор смутился:

— Не совсем.

Гарри хотел спросить про скелеты, но сдержался.

— Я думаю, — провозгласил директор решительно, — пришла пора войти в шкаф. Вроде, так говорят магглы?..

Гарри что-то слышал о порталах, однако Дамблдор как будто прочитал его мысли и направил их в другое русло.

— Ты ведь помнишь, как спрятан дом Сириуса? Или нет, вот пример получше: ты читал про чемодан Ньюта Скамандера?

— Читал, — Гарри оживился. — Он держал в чемодане наиболее опасных тварей.

Дамблдор смутился ещё больше, но, мгновение поразмыслив, согласно кивнул.

— Так вот, Гарри. Этот шкаф тоже внутри больше, чем снаружи.

Он торжественно распахнул створки высокого платяного шкафа и шагнул в темноту между мантиями. Гарри поспешил за ним и нырнул в сиреневые, салатовые, розовые складки ткани, убедившись, что чёрных мантий Дамблдор не носил принципиально. Проморгавшись, он обнаружил себя в полумраке просторной спальни. Внимание сразу привлекла широкая и крепкая кровать под балдахином.

— Здесь не на что смотреть, — Дамблдор оказался у него за спиной и, обняв за плечи, повёл к дальнему выходу, заслонив всё великолепие убранства, парадоксально сочетающего в себе старомодную пышность с северной строгостью.

— Где это мы? — спросил Гарри, оказавшись в коридоре.

— В самом безопасном месте самого безопасного места в мире. Добро пожаловать в мой дом.

В гостиной было светло и уютно. Стоявший перед небольшим аквариумом немолодой маг обернулся к ним и с интересом взглянул на Гарри. Если седые волосы и борода Дамблдора струились снежно-белым водопадом, то у этого волшебника они жёстко топорщились. Один глаз у него был, совсем как у Дамблдора, льдисто-голубым, другой — тёмно-каштановым.

— Это и есть «Мальчик, который выжил»? — разочарованно спросил он.

— Это... Гриндельвальд? — не менее разочарованно спросил Гарри, взглянув на Дамблдора. — Самый могущественный волшебник после Вол...Того-кого-нельзя-называть?

— Это он был после, — поправил Гриндельвальд.

Живого, говорящего виновника парочки геноцидов Гарри точно не ожидал увидеть у Дамблдора в шкафу. В скучнейшем учебнике истории магии до главы, посвящённой нынешнему директору Хогвартса, он ещё не дошёл, а карточка из шоколадной лягушки скупо сообщала, что Дамблдор победил Гриндельвальда на магической дуэли. Отсутствие подробностей порождало среди первокурсников версии, что Дамблдор, например, испепелил злодея одним взглядом и держит его прах в стеклянной банке под кроватью. И Гарри не знал, что ему нравилось больше: вымысел или реальность.

— Гарри, я должен кое-что тебе сказать, — привлёк к себе внимание Дамблдор. — Ты мой правнук.

Гарри подумал, что спит или бредит, но отступать было некуда.

— Именно поэтому Фоукс прилетел к тебе, когда ты сражался с василиском. Только к представителям рода Дамблдор в самые отчаянные мгновения является феникс.

— А я думал, мы с ним просто поладили, — вздохнул Гарри. — У меня тоже будет свой феникс?

— Хм-м, не думаю. Скорее, он найдёт тебя после моей смерти, в своём очередном перерождении.

— Тогда не надо. Значит, моя мама...

— Лили Эванс была моей внучкой. Все Дамблдоры рыжие, — заявил Дамблдор таким тоном, словно это было, во-первых, очевидным фактом, а во-вторых, исключительным свойством.

Гарри посмотрел на белоснежную шевелюру директора, вспомнил, что единственная колдография победителя Гриндельвальда в том разделе учебника, который он ещё не проходил, была чёрно-белой, и решил не спорить.

— К тому же, не будь в Лили хоть капли чистой крови... — заговорил Гриндельвальд, но Дамблдор посмотрел на него очень строго, и тот, пожав плечами, замолчал.

— Значит, вы с моей бабушкой...

Гриндельвальд, в свою очередь, выразительно вздохнул и возвёл взгляд к потолку.

— Я был молод, мне было пятьдесят пять! — извиняющимся тоном воскликнул Дамблдор. — Где был ты в это время?!..

Гарри почувствовал себя третьим лишним.

— Прошу прощения, — он поднял руку и обратился к Гриндельвальду: — вы... тоже мой родственник?

Дамблдор откашлялся и ответил вместо него:

— Ну... в каком-то смысле.

— Что бы он ни сказал, — поспешно добавил Гриндельвальд, — я никогда не хотел детей.

Дамблдор опустился в кресло, жестом приглашая вконец растерявшегося Гарри последовать его примеру.

— Видишь ли, Гарри, мы с Геллертом — больше, чем просто друзья. Я бы сказал, что мы семья.

— Как великий Мерлин и король Артур? — догадался Гарри.

— Боюсь, это домыслы наших современников на их счёт, — мягко возразил Дамблдор. — Но... да.

— Он меня любит, — сообщил Гриндельвальд буднично, и Дамблдор, казалось, вздохнул с облегчением.

— Ты тоже... любишь себя, да, Геллерт? — улыбнулся он.

— О, и тебя тоже.

Гарри моргнул. В его картине мира светлые волшебники никогда не сходились с тёмными волшебниками, кроме как для битвы. Это всё равно что кому-то пришло бы в голову смешать светлое и тёмное сливочное пиво.

Но Дамблдор выглядел таким счастливым. Словно помолодевшим на полвека.

— У тебя, полагаю, есть вопросы, Гарри, — осторожно проговорил он.

— Да... пожалуй.

— Не стесняйся, спрашивай.

— Вы прятали меня от Волдеморта... у Дурслей. Почему я не мог жить здесь? В вашем доме?

— Сейчас ты уже почти совсем взрослый, Гарри. Раньше я боялся, что ты... не поймёшь и не захочешь оставаться в Хогвартсе. Ведь есть вещи, о которых детям говорить не принято не только в маггловском мире, но и в магическом... особенно в магическом.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Значит, ты не осуждаешь меня? И хотел бы здесь бывать?

— Никогда бы не поверил, что скажу это, но... лучше Геллерт Гриндельвальд, чем Вернон Дурсль.

— И пусть этот ваш Волдеморт только попробует сюда сунуться, — предвкушающе усмехнулся Гриндельвальд.


End file.
